Neku Sakuraba
}= - Journal = }} Neku Sakuraba is 'n karakter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Hy het oorspronklik in verskyn. Hy verskyn in Traverse Town.[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/3d/trailer.html KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (Dream Drop Distance) Trailer] Ontwikkeling Neku, saam met Shiki, Joshua, Beat en Rhyme, is die eerste karakters wat in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks verskyn, wat ontstaan het uit iets anders as Disney, Final Fantasy, of Kingdom Hearts fiction, alhoewel hulle uit 'n ander speletjie is wat eiendom van Square Enix, sowel as ontwerp deur Tetsuya Nomura. Neku en sy vriende is bedoel om as onderwysers te dien vir Sora en Riku, in dieselfde rol as Leon en sy vriende van die eerste Kingdom Hearts spel. Verskyning Neku Sakuraba se voorkoms laat hom lyk soos 'n skraal, slanke tiener. Hy het kenmerkende spiky oranje gekleurde hare en blou oë. Neku dra 'n paar perskleurige koptelefoon, met die buisvormige wit klankspeler wat om sy nek hang. Neku dra 'n moue, persgrys hemp met 'n hoë kraag wat 'n pers streep in die middel het, met streep in geel uiteengesit. Hy dra wit kortbroek, vasgehou deur 'n losse swart band. Die broek het twee groot sakke met pers strepe bo-op. Die strepe bevat ook 'n paar geel knoppies op elke sak. Sy skoene pas by die ontwerp van sy hemp, persgrys met 'n pers streep en geel strepe. Die skoene het vier geel knoppies met wit bande wat skoenveters vervang. Neku sport 'n geel sweetband op sy linker pols. As 'n speler in die Reaper's Game word Neku af en toe gesien met 'n missie-timer op sy linkerhand. Neku se gelewer naboots sy amptelike kunswerk van The World Ends with You. Persoonlikheid Neku se persoonlikheid word algemeen as antisosiale uitgebeeld. Hy beweer dat hy "nie van mense hou nie" en probeer om hulle soveel as moontlik te ignoreer. Sy mening van ander is so laag dat hy geneig is om mense net vir hulle gebruik te sien. Neku ontken die menslike samelewing omdat hulle net 'n blok op sy been is en vriendskap sal hom net verdriet en pyn veroorsaak sodra hy hulle weer verloor het. Neku beskou die menslike samelewing as bloot 'n ergernis wat hul waardes op hom dwing, hom pla en hom verwag om dinge te doen wat hy nie wil doen nie. As sodanig bewonder hy die ontwerper CAT vir hul leuse, "doen wat jy wil, hoe jy wil, wanneer jy wil". Alhoewel sy negatiewe wêreldbeskouing aanvanklik sy vriende, ten spyte van hul beste pogings, vervreem, word Neku stadig versag soos hy luister na die raad van almal rondom hom. Hy word meer oop en vertrou omdat hy mense soos Shiki, Joshua, Beat, en Rhyme leer ken. Soos die tyd verbygaan, begin hy meer oor ander te verstaan en in sy vriende glo. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Terwyl hy op soek is na Riku, struikel Sora oor Neku, wat daar van 'n nabygeleë dak afhang. Neku spring van die dak af, vra Sora as hy hom in "die spel" sal help, maar nadat hy na Sora se palm gekyk het, besef hy dat Sora nie deel van die spel is nie. Hy wys Sora sy eie palm, wat gekenmerk word met sy oorblywende tyd in die spel—net meer as drie-en-veertig minute. Sora bied aan om Neku te help om die spel te wen en alhoewel hy kommentaar lewer dat hy op soek was na 'n maat, weier Neku en sê dat hulle pas ontmoet het en nie as vriende beskou kan word nie. Neku verlaat hom om die spel voort te sit, en Sora jaag agter hom aan. Wanneer Sora inhaal, word die paar aangeval deur Dream Eaters. Nadat Neku die Nagmerries vinnig afgehandel het, verduidelik Neku die konsep van die Geeste aan Sora en leer hy hoe om een te skep. Hulle word weer deur Nagmerries weggevoer en die twee word gedwing om te verdeel. Sora kry uiteindelik Neku in die Derde Distrik waar hulle gekonfronteer word deur 'n man in 'n swart jas. Neku vertel die man wat hy Sora gebring het, en dit was tyd vir hom om sy einde van die winskoop te hou. Die man beoog om Sora aan te val, maar Neku spring voor hom in die verdediging en sê: "Jy het gesê jy sal hom nie seermaak nie!" en Sora verloor bewussyn. Sora kry later terug met Neku in die Vyfde Distrik, wat spyt voel om Sora te verraai. Altyd bereid om te vergewe, Sora lyk verby en bied aan hom Rhyme, met die hoop dat hy haar geheue kan draf. 'N Reuse Nagmerrie verskyn en Sora verslaan dit vinnig. Daarna word die spelers herenig met hul speletjiesvennote met die hulp van Joshua. Later word Neku en sy speletjie-vennoot, Shiki, beywer om die Spellican te vernietig, saam met Rhyme en Beat. Hulle is egter baie groter as meer Droom Eaters by die toneel aankom. Nadat Sora hulle bygedra het, help Neku hom na Shiki, maar word skaam wanneer hy praat oor hoe desperaat hy is, hoekom hy nie kan sy vind nie. Terwyl Sora en Shiki agter die Spellican jaag, vertel Neku aan Josua dat hy hom ook 'n vriend beskou. Terwyl Sora veg die magtige Droom Eater wat gebruik word wanneer 'Spellican is vasgekeer, help Neku hom om die swak uit te skakel. Wanneer die Spellican na die Symphony of Sorcery vlug, is Neku tevrede en hy laat Sora na te Spellican hardloop om die missie te voltooi. Oorsprong is die hoofkarakter van '' , 'n rolspel wat deur Square Enix ontwikkel is. Gebore en opgevoed in Shibuya, is Neku 'n vurige fan van graffiti kuns. Hy haat mense en doen alles in die hande om homself van die buitewêreld af te seël, selfs wanneer hy koptelefoon dra. Neku se lewe neem 'n beurt terwyl hy gesig in die middel van Shibuya se Scramble Crossing wakker word. Sy naam is die enigste ding wat hy onthou. Terwyl hy aangeval word deur wesens genaamd Noise, het Neku Shiki Misaki ontmoet en met haar saamgewerk omdat hulle altwee mekaar nodig het om die Reaper Game te oorleef. Gedurende die week het Neku Beat and Rhyme ontmoet terwyl hy aan die Reapers geleer het en dat hy eintlik dood is. Teen die einde van die week, nadat die spelmeester Yodai Higashizawa verslaan is, is Neku sy herinneringe teruggegee, die toetrede vir die Reaper Game. Wanneer hy gesê word dat hy betrokke sou wees by die tweede Reaper-spel, is Neku verskrik om te leer dat Shiki sy betalinggeld is. Neku ontmoet Joshua gedurende die tweede week en ten spyte van die swak herinneringe dat hy deur die jeug vermoor is, het hy met hom saamgewerk tot sy vermeende dood in die hande van die spelmeester, Sho Minamimoto. Gedurende die derde week het Neku met die rouge Reaper Beat saamgewerk, en die enigste doel van die week is om die Reaper, Mitsuki Konishi, te vind en te verslaan. Neku leer hom egter om die rol wat hy gespeel het as Joshua se gevolmagtigde met Shibuya se Dirigent, Megumi Kitaniji, wie se optrede dien om Shibuya te red van vernietiging van Joshua as sy laaste teenstander. Kort daarna word Neku 'n kans gegee om Shibuya te red deur Joshua in 'n pistoolduel dood te maak. Alhoewel hy geweier het om Josua te skiet, vertrou hom nou, hoewel hy hom nog steeds nie kan vergewe nie, die feit dat Neku binne drie weke stadig oopgemaak het vir die buitewêreld, oortuig Josua om die distrik te spaar terwyl hy Neku en sy vriende 'n tweede kans in die lewe gee. Trivia *Wanneer Sora Neku ontmoet, speel 'n remix van die liedjie "Twister" 'n herhalende tema uit The World Ends with You wat in verskeie reëlings in die spel voorkom.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et6TgPqwTmM In 'n video van Kingdom Hearts 3D], kan dit gehoor word terwyl Sora met Neku praat. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 09.08.2018.